Saccharine
by Sekiun
Summary: Despite being the victim of a cold, Marth persistently refuses to take medicine. Fortunately, Ike, and the insistence of few others, manages to change his mind by offering special treat in return. Oneshot, Yaoi;Slash.


**(AN) I acquired inspiration to write fluff rather than angst, and...this was the result. R&R, please!  
**

* * *

"Marth! I've been waiting for you."

Whilst sniffling, hesitant eye contact was given to Ike, whose arms were crossed in a subtly intimidating manner.

Noting his solemn expression, Marth was tempted to retreat. Being in the presence of Ike's coarseness always evoked anxiety to form within his stomach. However, Peach being present at the stove, exquisitely flipping a pancake in her frying pan and flashing an affection smile was the insignificant amenity that prompted him on.

"...Were you? May I ask why?" Warily brushing past Falco and Snake, who were busy arguing about who deserved the last piece of bacon, he heavily slumped into a seat at the table and struggled to endure the weariness that weighed down his limbs.

Across from him, Zelda and Link poked at their food leisurely. Everyone else was either sleeping in or had eaten quickly to get to their morning Brawls.

Unfortunately to the prince, the potent aroma wafting from the stove only evoked nausea. Having caught a cold earlier in the week, which eventually became relentless coughing and a mild fever, his mere craving was for a steaming mug of coffee, even with the incessant nagging for food in his stomach.  
Though, Ike clearly thought otherwise. A prompt scanning of the label upon the bottle that Ike clutched summoned queasiness that was nearly deluging. But regardless of the rapid shakes of his head, the mercenary advanced.

"I am _not _drinking cough syrup. I am simply going to let this cold run it's-" Prodigiously coughing, his opposition failed.

The taller swordsman looked down at him, his genuine pity veiled by resolute determination. When he slammed the container atop the table's surface, the sickly Altean jolted in brief alarm which brought a feeling of regret, but he was solely concerned, and aware that the firmer he was, the higher the chance of Marth giving in.

Not that he'd take no for an answer, anyways.

"You kept me awake _all night _last night with that coughing. You're taking it."

The royal narrowed his eyes. "I know that your room is next to mine, but there's no way you could've heard it through the wall."

"I heard it." Link claimed, as his dorm was located on the opposite side. After he received an indignant glare from the Altean, Zelda made a suggestion that almost shifted his feeling. "Take the medicine, Marth, it's not _that_ bad. Besides, I heard that if you eat something really sweet afterwards, like candy, the bitter aftertaste will disappear." She leaned back with a hopeful smile, while Ike raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

Before Marth could dismiss the idea, Peach called, "that's true, you know. Considering it is winter, there will be a lot of colds, so I stocked up on goodies in case of this situation."  
"But I-"

"Remember when Ness had a cough about two weeks ago? He tasted one of my cookies right after swallowing that same medicine, and he told me that it completely diminished the aftertaste."

Wielding only the incapability to think up an excuse, the Altean meekly lowered his gaze to the floor whilst ignoring Ike's intrusive stare.

"We could give him the last piece of bacon." Falco's abrupt suggestion briefly grasped his attention. "That way, you and I could stop-"  
"It's _my _bacon."  
"No, no, I deserve it clearly because..."

Marth blocked out their fiery discussion once again and prepared to retreat, presumably to his bedroom with hopes to overcome his sickness with another nap, though, a warm hand grasped his forearm in prevention.

An inevitable heating sensation advanced along his skin, and his attempt to shyly duck his head to conceal the evident blush was futile; Ike's other hand captured his chin, conclusively forcing their gazes to meet. "So how about it, prince? Just drink the medicine, and I'll give you a treat right afterwards...Okay?"

Meekly, he gave a subtle nod, hoping that the mercenary would give him some space before the tint on his cheeks was recognized. Fortunately, the other pulled away whilst displaying a satisfied smirk, then began to remove the cap.

"I can do it myself." The proclaim was somewhat immature coming from the Altean, evoking affectionate teasing from Link. Despite the urge to retort with some sharp-tongued remark, he chose to ignore it, pretending like he was extensively interested in Ike, pouring the bitter syrup into a small container.

"Let us get this over with."

The taller swordsman obediently delivered the object of his indignation whilst a strange smile played upon his lips, leading Marth to quirk a brow before he reluctantly brought the container to his lips. Genuine doubt induced remorse consequent to the warm syrup making contact with his tongue.

"Mph." Emitting muffled pouts of disgust caused an unintentional laugh of pity to escape Peach's lips. Zelda and Link quickly cohered.

However, blatant solemness remained upon Ike's expression, as he studied said Altean contently, as if waiting for the exact moment that he would manage to swallow. "Are you worried that he's going to spit it out?" Link inquired with amusement still lingering in his tone, but the mercenary just merely shrugged.

Marth, on the other hand, remained utterly oblivious to his ambiance, his whole concentration focused on the foul syrup, which fortunately, he managed to swallow.  
"Ike, baka! Get me something sweet!"

Instantaneously replacing exasperation was puzzlement; the taller swordsman ceased to obey, alternatively leaning inward.  
Whilst sturdy arms slid around his slim waist, Marth could only feebly placed his hands against Ike's chest before his lips were captured in a passionate kiss.  
Though the contact only lasted for mere seconds, the prince plunged into newly found elation, and when the other gently departed from him, he discovered that his cerulean gaze glowed with unmistakable endearment.

"Wha-ah?" He'd forgotten how to speak, and a surge of embarrassment washed over him as Snake began laughing hysterically, though Falco just stood frozen, awe-stuck, with his jaw hung open.

Hesitantly, he stole a glance at Peach, and of course she was cooing in excitement, "so _cute!"  
_Zelda and Link were exchanging glances, blushing, and then broke into docile laughter. "Did you like your treat, Marthy?"

His cheeks were now burning from the mixture of excitement and humiliation, and Ike was solely increasing those affects by sensually wrapping his arms around his waist before bringing his lips to his ear.

"What do you think? Was that sweet enough?"

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
